1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a data processing apparatus and method that may analyze training data obtained by a motion sensing, and more particularly, to a data processing apparatus and method that may estimate and generate a motion of a three-dimensional (3D) model, for example, an avatar and the like, by analyzing training data when motion sensing occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, many people have more interest in a technology that may sense a motion of a target object, for example, a human being in an actual space, and may realize the sensed motion in a three-dimensional (3D) space such as a video game, a virtual world, a computer graphic (CG), and the like.
In the technology referred to with various names, for example, motion estimation, motion capture, etc., it may generally take significant time from a motion sensing operation to a motion capturing operation.
When sensing and capturing a motion of an object, for example, a human being, a more accurate result value may be obtained in proportion to a number of sensors attached to a body of the human being. However, it may also indicate that there exist some constraints on sensing the motion. Specifically, due to the necessity of attaching sensors to the body of the human being, the motion of the human being may be limited. It may be difficult to attach or detach the sensors to or from the body of the human being.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method that may perform motion sensing and motion capturing using a relatively small number of sensors.